Water Workship
by storyLover58
Summary: Aang has been captured. Toph, Sokka and Zuko is in prison. The white lotus is missing. It is up to Katara to call for help from the Guardians, the water guardian. They must work together to defeat Azula and Ozai and free Katara friends. Will they succeed? Find out here. (One-Shot) [Discontinued till further notice.]
1. The Call

**Hey guys. The story I'm typing will not follow the other of my previous story. This is a one-shot story. So I'm only typing one story of this. No trilogy, no nothing. Is just that. Now let the story begin:**

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Call

Sokka and Katara was enjoying the scenic view of the Southern Air Temple. Aang was looking for something at the temple while Toph was walking around the temple, exploring it.

'Hey Katara, since Zuko became king, what will happen next?' Sokka asked while eating an apple he brought with him.

'Don't know. Maybe people would live in harmony now,' Katara said while patting Appa.

Meanwhile, king Zuko was walking around his house. 'I wonder what should I do to make this nation a bit better,' Zuko said. He was walking around, without noticing a figure was hiding in the shadows. It was slowly getting closer to him. It then hid behind a pillar before Zuko crossed the pillar the figure was hiding. When Zuko was just about to pass when the figure jump on him, pinning him on the ground. Zuko look at who it was and was shocked.

'Hello, brother,' she said.

'Azula. Guards!' Zuko called out, but he received no responded.

'Oh never mind them. I took care of them,' Azula said before she pull her fist back. 'Sweet dreams Zuki,' with that, she hit Zuko out cold. She then carried him like a sack of potatoes and began to walk to the prison without being noticed.

At the prince, the former king, Ozai, was waiting in his cell. 'Soon, soon the avatar will pay,' he said before his cell door was open. Azula was carrying Zuko over her shoulder. She then put him down before she open the gate which Ozai was held. 'Father, phase one complete,' Azula said before she drag Zuko into the cage.

'Goor work my daughter. Now for the second phase,' he said before they left the cell.

Back at the temple, Aang was meditating on a stone. Momo was sleeping beside him while Katara and Sokka began to make a camp. Toph was gathering wood for the fire, though Sokka wasn't giving second thoughts about letting Toph collected firewoods.

'Relax Sokka, she can handle it,' Katara said while she continued to put up the tent.

'I... She... Never mind,' Sokka said while Katara giggle at the speechless of her brother.

'Now for pe...' Katara was about to say when they heard an explosion. 'What was that!' she called out which Aand woke up from his meditating.

'Don't know, I'll check it out,' Aang said before he went to check it out. Another explosion erupted, which Toph came running back to them.

'What is going on?' Toph asked while holding some firewood.

'Don't know.' Sokka replied while grabbing his weapons. When he look at the sky, he was stunned. 'No way!' he said, which Katara and Toph look at the sky too. They saw five fire nation blimps.

'Why are they attacking the temple,' Katara asked while she went to Appa to grab her water.

'I think I can answer that,' Azula said from behind a pillar.

'Azula. Haven't you heard, the war is over,' Sokka said while he grab his boomerang.

'I know. That's why Ozai started a new war,' Azula said before she drag someone out of the shadows.

'Aang!' Katara shouted while looking at the unconscious Aang.

'What did you do to him!' Sokka yelled at her, which she smirk.

'I can't believe it was this easy to capture an avatar. My brother took days to get him,' Azula said before she carried Aang over her shoulder. 'Besides, your next,' Azula said as the blimp drop it's anchors nearby. The fire benders then came down from the blimp.

'You guys get out of here, I'll hold them!' Toph said before she raised a wall around them.

'Katara, let's go. Get on Appa, hurry!' Sokka said while they climb onto Appa. When they got onto the bison, they saw that Toph was raising them upwards, trying to prevent the fire benders from getting them. 'Yip Yip!' Sokka said before the bison flew away from the temple while the fire benders had captured Toph.

'What are we going to do now Sokka. Without Aang, we can't win the battle,' Katara said while she lie down.

'For the first time, I don't know,' Sokka replied before they head to the northern water tribe.

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon at Heatherfield. Irma was heading to the ice-cream stall to grab her and ice cream. The others were at the movie watching together with their boyfriends. She placed her hand over two necklace over her neck. One of it was a pendant while the other was a special pendant, The Heart Of Aquariat. She was their wielder and protector. She was now lining up at the stall to grab some ice cream. 'I wonder whether I should take the vanilla or chocolate,' she said while looking at the menu.

Will and the others was watching a romance movie. They sat together, all cuddle up, with each of their boyfriends sitting together with them. 'This movie is romantic,' Will said while she lay on Matt shoulder.

'I know,' Matt said before he put his hand around Will.

'They look so cute together,' Hay Lin whispered to Eric, which he giggle silently.

'Yeah, the do,' Eric replied.

'So Nigel, shall we head to a ice cream shop to eat a banana split?' Taranee asked.

'Yeah, a split would be nice for the ice cream, but not for us,' Nigel joke which Taranee giggled silently.

'I hate to leave you Caleb,' Cornelia said while she lay on Caleb's right shoulder.

'I know you do, but Meridian needs some protection,' Caleb said while he stroke Cornelia's hair.

'I hate to see Irma lonely,' Hay Lin said to Eric.

'I know what you mean, but she will find one soon,' Eric said before Hay Lin peck his cheek. He touch the cheek and blushed.

After the movie, the girls and their boyfriends head towards their separate ways. Will and Matt went to the park, Hay Lin and Eric went to the beach, Taranee and Nigel went to the ice-cream parlour and Cornelia and Caleb went to the mall.

Will and Matt was walking into the park. They were walking to their favourite spot which was under a tree. Matt sat down lying against the tree while Will was laying against Matt shoulder. 'What shall we do today?' Will asked.

'Maybe just lay here and talk about stuff.' Matt replied.

Irma saw Will and Matt at the tree. She wonder she should teased them but she denied it. She walked to them. 'Hey guys,' Irma said.

'Oh, hey Irma,' Will and Matt said together.

'How's the movie?' Irma asked while she sat on the ground facing them.

'It was so romantic,' Will said while she look at Matt.

'Oh, well, I guess it was,' Irma said while she finished her ice-cream.

'Hey Irma, when are you going to find the one?' Will asked.

'I have no idea what your talking about,' Irma said while looking away.

'Oh don't play dumb. We know you have to...' Will didn't finsihed her sentence when the heart of Kandrakar began to glow. 'Not now,' Will said with a grunt.

'*Sigh* Let's go and get the others,' Matt said before they got up.

'I will get Corny, Irma, you will head to the beach to get Hay Lin while Matt get Taranee,' Will said. They node before they separate.

* * *

Sokka and Katara was walking because Appa was tired. 'We need to hide,' Sokka said while heading towards a waterfall.

'Hey, doesn't that look like a waterfall behind that tunnel?' Katara asked while pointing behind the waterfall.

'Let's go,' Sokka said which Katara node before she water bend to make a tunnel for them to get into the tunnel. When they got in, Katara let the water back to it's original state and head inside.

'Wow. It's like someone used to live here,' Sokka said while looking at the wall of the caves.

'Yeah, but I have a feeling that it was here for some reason,' Katara said while Appa rest.

'Hey, look at this.' Sokka said while pointing at the writing on the wall.

'What is it?' Katara asked while she walk towards her brother.

'There's a description or something,' Sokka said.

'Let me read,' Katara said while Sokka move out of the way.

'What it say?' Sokka asked.

'It says that, *if there was a time in need, a guardian will come, with a portal. If a specific bender like water open the portal, the guardian will be able to use water*. I wonder what it means.' Katara said while Sokka grab a pice of paper.

'Let me write it down.' Sokka said while copying the words.

'It also says that in order to open the portal, it must be open at a calm place,' Katara read the description to Sokka.

'*Calm place*? Wonder what it means,' Sokka said before he fold the paper and put it into his pocket.

'Don't know, but we better head to the Northern Water Tribe,' Katara said before they left the cave.

When they were outside the cave, they quickly climb onto Appa and head to the water tribe. They were shocked when they look behind because they saw a blimp heading towards them. 'Yip Yip!' Sokka said which Appa flew even faster. They were now faster than the blimp, which they breath with a relief.

They were at a small island, near the water tribe. Night had fallen, so they took some rest on the island. 'Katara, you still here while I go and get more firewood,' Sokka said before he left.

'Hurry back,' Katara said while remembering the writing on the wall. When she grab the blanket, a paper note flew out. Katara took it before opening the paper. It was the paper that Sokka wrote it earlier. She wonder why he left before she heard someone scream. It was Sokka. It then shouted run,' Sokka!' Katara yelled before she got onto Appa with the stuff and the note before flying off.

Azula had captured Sokka when he was gathering firewood 'Take him to the prison,' she said while handing him to one of the army. 'Three down, one to go,' she said before they left the island.

Katara had arrived at the walls of the water tribe. 'Finally,' she said while Appa flew over the walls. She saw that it grew bigger than the last time they visited. Appa landed near the palace. 'Appa, wait here,' she said before she went in to find the king.

When she found the king, she explained about what happen. 'Hmmm... A calm place...' he said before he got up. 'Follow me,' he said before Katara followed him. They were heading towards the mountains and entered a room. It was the place where Ying and Yang, the fishes, lay. 'This place is calm,' the king said.

'Luckily Sokka wrote down the on how to open the portal,' Katara said before she slowly bend the water.

* * *

The Oracle called the guardians to Kandrakar. 'What's wrong Oracle?' Will asked.

'I found some disturbance but I'm not wuite sure where it is coming from,' the Oracle said.

'Maybe he's getting old for this,' Irma whispered to Hay Lin.

'I assure you, I am not old,' the Orcale said which Irma shut her mouth.

'What kind of disturbance?' Taranee asked returning to the subject.

'I don't know, but I feel some kind of passage way being open,' the Oracle said which the girls look at each other.

* * *

The water tribe was under attack by the fire nation. 'Destroy the wall! I want to get in and find that girl,' Azula said. The army then destroyed the wall before the army had entered through the wall. They came by ships and blimp. Azula was on one of the blimp and was now heading towards the mystical place. 'Stop here, I will head there myself.' she said before she jump down the blimp and head towards where Katara was making some kind of portal.

Katara was almost done when she heard some explosions. But she ingored it and continued to make the portal. She was sweating and was getting tired but she had finally managed to make a portal. The portal was blue with the water symbol which Katara had nevere seen before. 'Well, I see you had open something,' Azula said from the entrance.

'Azula,' Katara said before she got ready to battle but she was too tired.

'You can't stand up, now your coming with me,' Azula said while walking towads her.

* * *

The Oracle was explaining when a portal was open behinf the girls. They turn around and saw a portal that was blue and had the water symbol on it. 'What is that?' Will asked while she pointed at the portal.

'I guess that is the passage way I was talking about,' the Orcale said which the girls look at him. 'The portal show that only one of you, guardians, can only go.' he said.

'But which of us?' Cornelia asked.

'The symbol of the elements will show you on the portal and it looks to me it will be the water guardian,' the Orcale said which the girls stare at Irma.

'What?' Irma asked innocently.

'You must go now,' the Oracle said.

'But,' Irma tried to protest but Will hug her.

'Irma, go. We can handle it on our own. We will make an Astral Drop of you with your past memory,' Will said before she pulled out of the hug.

'Irma, be sure to get back soon,' Hay Lin said.

'Hurry, the portal will be closing soon,' the Oracle said which Irma node.

'Well, she you in a few days girls,' Irma said before she head towards the portal. She wave goodbye before she crossed the portal. Then it closed which Will sigh. 'Be safe Irma,' Hay Lin said.

At the other side of the portal, Azula was about to grab Katara when she saw that the portal was reacting. She head towards the portal to find out what is going. When Irma had emerged from the portal, Azula was staring at her. 'Who are you!' Azula said which Irma look at her.

'I can ask you the same question,' Irma said which Azula began to shoot blue flame at her. Irma then raise a wall of water, which shocked both Azula and Katara.

'How did you do that?!' Azula asked.

'I can manipulate water, duh,' Irma said before she shot another jet of water at her, sending her out the entrance.

'Whoa, you can shoot water even without bending it?' Katara asked while she got up.

'Yeah,' Irma said while walking towards her.

'I would like to know you but the city is under attack,' Katara said which Irma node.

'No problem, I can take them in a flash.' Irma said with a wink before she exit the entrance.

* * *

**How's this story? Irma being the only guardian to help them. The story will continue with more awesome adventure with them. Let's start chapter two later.**


	2. Battle

**Sorry for the late update. But I need some reviews here. C'mon people, it doesn't hurt to tell me about how the story is. Anyway, I will continue with this story...**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Battle

Irma was heading out the to the battle. She saw an army of fire benders shooting at the people. Some of the water benders were struggling to keep them at bay, but it was hopeless. When Irma was about to fly, she saw one man was about to get shot by the bender. Irma then shot a jet of water at him, sending him towards a wall. When Irma was beside the frighten man, she helped him up. 'Thank you,' he said before he went to hide.

Then, a dozen of fire benders was surrounding Irma. 'Surrender, you have no escape,' one of them said.

'You think,' Irma said before she flew upwards, which the benders just stare at her. 'Drink this!' Irma yelled then a jet of water was shot at them.

Auzla was running straight towards Irma with her hands on fire. Irma noticed her and flew even higher. She then sprayed a jet of water at Azula, sending her towards the wall. She then drop to the ground before she look at Irma. 'What are you,' Azula asked.

'I'm a guardian of water, and now time to wash you up.' Irma said before she made a wave and was heading straight towards Azula, washing her away.

Katara saw that Irma was taking down those fire benders without any problem. 'Whoa, nwo I seriously wanted to know who she is,' Katara said while she ran towards the people who was in trouble.

Irma was flying towards the blimp. The fire benders kept on shooting fire at her, but Irma just dodged them and shot a high pressure jet of water at the blimp, cutting a hole in it. It then began to fall but Irma used her water and made a whirlpool around the blimp and sent it to the ocean. Irma noticed there were ships outside the wall, so she head towards them.

The fire benders saw her and shot fire at her. Irma managed to dodge the fire and shot back a jet of water at them. 'Man, is that all they can do?' Irma said before she landed on the wall. 'Okay, now for big waves,' she said before she raised a giant wave under the ships and washed them away from the water tribe. 'Now that was fun,' Irma stated.

Katara saw that Irma had taken down the army with no sweat. She was amazed. 'Whoa, now that was amazing,' Katara said. Katara saw Azula was heading to her blimp.

'Until we meet again,' Azula said before she threw a big fire at the palace, which was burning up.

Irma saw that the palace was on fire and went to put it out. 'Okay seriously a tougher job than I expected without the others,' Irma stated. She managed to douse the flames in time before it was burn to the ground.

Katara saw her using the water to put out the flame without even bending it. The water just shot out from her palms without even having any worries of running out of water. Irma then landed beside her to greet her. 'Hey, where am I?' Irma asked.

'Your in the Northern Water Tribe, who are you? What are you and where did you come from?' Katara said before she asked.

'The name is Irma, the guardian of water. And I came from Kandrakar from which someone call me,' Irma stated which Katara then realised that the portal she opened actually called her.

'Oh, well, since your here, why not tell us about your duty as guardian,' Katara asked while examining Irma's guardian form.

Irma wanted to show off, but she denied it, seeing that the place was in war. 'Well, I a the guardian of the Infinite Dimension. There are actually five of us, but I am the second powerful and I am not the leader, I am just the second-in command,' Irma stated which she felt she just showed off a little.

'Oh, well. We kinda need your help, the avatar had been captured and my friends. Even my brother got captured. Can you help me?' Katara asked which Irma noticed she was actually hurt in the inside.

'Sure, you did call me right?' Irma said while kneeling down to see Katara face better. 'Besides, fire weakness is water, so there won't be any problem,' Irma stated which Katara mood had lighten up.

'Thanks, Irma,' Katara said before she hug Irma, which Irma was started but somehow hug her back to comfort her. They then pulled out of the hug and Katara brought Irma to Appa.

'Whoa, what is that thing?' Irma asked.

'This is Appa, a bison,' Katara said while patting Appa.

'Can it fly?' Irma asked, not knowing why did she just asked that.

'Yes, of course. It is an air bison. Appa brought me here,' Katara said which Irma flap her winds.

'Well, I actually can fly,' Irma stated which Katara look at her with a smile.

'I know, I saw you. Can I have a closer look at those wings?' Katara asked which Irma agreed. Katara then walked behind Irma before she touch the wings. 'Whoa, cool.' Katara stated.

'I know, but I have a friend who can fly even better than me, she is an air guardian,' Irma stated while Katara head back in front of her.

'Like Aang?' Katara asked which Irma raised an eye brow.

'Who's Aang?' Irma asked which Katara now remembered something.

'I forgotten that you don't know him. Well, you will meet him later because he is the avatar,' Katara said which Irma node.

'I am kinda hungry,' Irma said before her stomach began to growl.

'Now your stomach is growling,' Katara said while giggling.

'You have no idea,' Irma said while giggling with her. Katara then saw something around Irma's neck.

'What's that?' Katara asked while pointing at the two necklace.

'Huh?' Irma then hold the pendant and the necklace. 'Oh, you mean this two.' she then took off and let Katara had a closer look. She was looking at the pendant which was glowing. 'This is the heart of Aquariat. It grants me more power, but I can't use it too much or I go into coma for three days. And the other one is a present from a prince.' Irma stated before she open the necklace. It was a picture of a kingdom and the prince of Atlantia. Irma then flip the other side and shown her friends. 'And this is the rest of my friends,' Irma said.

'Wow, who are they?' Katara asked while looking at the girls.

'You know that the brunette with turquoise eyes is me. The red head is the leader who had the power over electric, she always has the best strategies if we are always in trouble. The long blonde hair is the earth guardian, which I always argue with her. You should seen and hear it.' Irma said while remembering all of their arguments.

'Who is the girl in the specks?' Katara asked which Irma then continued to explain.

'She is the guardian of fire, and she is the smartest of them all. And the last one is my best friend, she is the guardian of the air. She is very hyperactive and always cheerful.' Irma said.

'What about you? What is your personality?' Katara asked which Irma was happy to tell her.

'I am the group joker. I can always crack up joke, which annoys Cor... the earth guardian,' Irma said, carefully not to pronounce her name. She need to avoid saying their names since she was the only guardian was there right now.'

No wonder you two always argue. She doesn't have a sense of humour, right?' Katara said while crossing her arms.

'You got that right, now let's head in. I'm starving,' Irma said while rubbing her stomach.

'Sure,' Katara said while Irma put two of the necklace back on. They then head to the table which was quite long.

'Okay, I had to admit it, this has got to be the longest table I have ever seen,' Irma said while she sat beside the emperor of the water tribe and Katara.

The emperor then stand up and tried to grab the people's attention by hitting the side of his glass. 'Attention people, we have a guardian here who just save our tribe,' he said which Irma was looking at Katara.

'I can't wait to tell the rest of my friends when I get back,' Irma said. The emperor then asked Irma to stand up and let them know her. 'Or not,' Irma said.

'So, who brought you here guardian?' he asked.

'Well, a portal was open and I felt as though I was called.' Irma said which Katara knew she was nervous about this, but she saw Irma was somehow was relax about it.

'And what kind of guardian are you?' the emperor asked.

'I am the guardian of water, which Katara called me actually.' Irma said while the emperor look at her with a smile. He then invited her to stand up beside Irma.

'Well, you come in time to save our tribe, and we thank you,' the emperor said which Irma node.

'No problem,' Irma said which they later sat down with the emperor to have their meal.

'So, Irma, do you have any other powers?' Katara asked in curious.

'Well, I can actually do a little mind control,' Irma said while grabbing a fish.

'Really?' Katara said. 'I don't believe you,' she admit.

'Wanna bet?' Irma dared her.

'Yeah, if you can control that guy to serve me some fried fish, I will put up the tent when we travel.' Katara said. 'And if you lose, you will have to clean Appa,' Irma then look at the bison, which she jump back. 'So, a deal?' Katara asked.

When they were shaking their hands, Irma was mind controlling the person who was serving the fried fish. _'Give Katara the fish, give Katara the fish,'_ Irma said which the waiter than walk towards them.

'So, where is the fish?' Katara asked teasingly.

'Right here,' Irma said which the waiter than hand Katara the fried fish. Katara was shocked and was feeling guilty. She regret making a deal with the guardian who had the power to control minds.

'Well?' Irma said.

'You win, happy?' Katara said before she ate the fish.

'Yup,' Irma said with a smirk.

Irma would need to help Katara to save her brother, friends and the avatar. They have a long travel, to find out where they were held prisoner. The adventure will begin in the next chapter.

* * *

**Do you like it? I need some reviews here too. Because it seems like my crossover doesn't have one. So c'mon, help me out by reviewing my story.**

**I will continue with this story if I get any reviews from you readers. But for now, I will stop to finish my other story, sorry about that.**


	3. The First Adventure

**Sorry for the laaaaate update update. I was creating my other stories. But since I got a few people who wanted to read this story, I would continue with it. I would like to thank Bethmum1 and Schmavis Jones for the reviews. I will try to finish this crossover while doing my other story as I am seriously busy with it though. But anyway, here is the story you readers been waiting for over a month now. By the way, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. and Avatar : The Last Airbender. Now I'm done...**

* * *

Chapter 3 : The First Adventure

It was another, morning at the Northern Water Tribe. Irma was still sound asleep as Katara entered her hut. 'Irma, seriously, would you get up!' Katara yelled at her as she was waiting for her to wake up for over an hour.

'Five more minutes...' Irma stated as she slept. Katara grunt as she was getting impatient with her. She then made a small water bubble. She move it towards Irma's head before dropping it on her. Irma yelped as the cold water dropped on her. 'Katara! What in the world made you do that?!' Irma asked as she dried herself up with her magic.

'Just the fact that someone won't wake up,' Katara said.

'Like it's my fault that I can't wake up early. Hello, I'm not a morning person,' Irma stated as she got off of the bed.

Katara just ignored her complained as she rolled her eyes. 'Look, my brother and friends is under those fire benders prison. And we got to save them now,' Katara stated.

'Alright, alright, I'm getting up,' Irma complained as she and Katara exited the hut.

'So, the first place we need to head is The Northern Earth Kingdom,' Katara said, which left Irma blinking at her.

'The Northern-what?' Irma asked.

'The Northern Earth Kingdom. It is a kingdom full of Earth benders,' Katara explained as they approached the palace of the tribe.

'Oh... But why do we need to head there first?' Irma asked out of uncertaintity.

'Because, my brother is being held prisoner on one of the Earth Kingdom's prison as the fire nation had already taken them overnight,' Katara explained.

'And you want to save your brother first, then your friends,' Irma stated, as she now understood what she meant.

'We better hurry up before the fire nation attack here again,' Katara said as they entered the palace. They then noticed that the emperor of the Northern Water Tribe had already gotten ready for their breakfast as the table was already laid with all kind of food.

'I see that the guardian has awaken,' the emperor teased.

'You don't want to know how did I woke her up,' Katara stated with a grunt before getting a seat by the table.

'Very funny,' Irma commented as she sat opposite of Katara.

'Guardian, are you sure you can help save our tribe and the rest of the kingdom,' the emperor asked.

'I'm sure I can handle it,' Irma said firmly, as she knew she would. Katara just rolled her eyes as she began to have her breakfast.

'Hurry up, we need to head to the Earth Kingdom,' Katara stated.

'You know, you remind me of Will,' Irma commented as she began to eat.

'Just eat,' Katara said out of annoyance.

* * *

As they hurried finish their breakfast, back on Heatherfield, Will and the rest of the girls were in the basement. 'Do you think that Irma would be fine?' Hay Lin asked.

'I'm sure she's fine. She is very hard headed person I have ever know, and not to mention she doesn't like to give up,' Cornelia stated. The girls just glare at her before Cornelia realised they were staring at her. 'What?' she said innocently.

'How do we contact her?' Hay Lin asked.

'Don't know, but she does have the heart of Aquariat,' Will stated.

'Do you think we can contact her through the heart,' Taranee said while pointing at the heart.

'Don't know, maybe,' Will sad as she took off the heart.

'C'mo, try it,' Hay Lin said in her cheery way.

'Here goes nothing,' Will said before she held the heart in her palms. Pink light was emitted from the heart in the palms of Will. She then let it go before the heart floated in the air. Then, a screen of pink screen was shown from the heart as they girls were staring at it. 'Who knew I got that kind of power to do this,' Will stated out of amazement.

'Irma, are you there?' Hay Lin asked at the pink screen. But she received no answered as the screen was still blank.

'I don't think she is connected yet,' Taranee stated.

'Then how do we talk to her?' Hay Lin asked.

'Maybe she will send us a heart text message,' Cornelia quoted. The girls just ignored her remarked as they concentrated upon the screen.

'Heart of Kandrakar, can you connect with the Heart of Aquariat?' Will asked the heart. The light then began to blink in response to Will's called. The girls were now waiting for Irma to answer them.

* * *

Back on the alternate universe Irma and Katara had just finished their breakfast and were now prepared to leave. 'I think that's all,' Katara stated as she packed up two bottles full of water. She then noticed that the heart around Irma's neck began to glow a little bright. 'And why is that thing glowing?' Katara asked. Irma then looked at it and wondered what was going on with the heart. She took it off and looked at it. What she didn't expected was that she saw her friends.

'Will? Hay Lin?' Irma asked as she saw them waving at her. Then the heart project a blue screen in front of her.

'Irma, how are you doing there?' Hay Lin asked.

'Not bad, bad I miss you guys so much,' Irma stated as she noticed that Katara was staring at the screen.

'Those are your friends?' Katara asked as she noticed that her friends weren't in their guardian form. They were wearing clothes that she couldn't described.

'I totally forgotten, guys, this is Katara. Katara, gals,' Irma stated as they both waved at each other.

'So, when are you coming back?' Hay Lin asked.

'Don't know,' Irma replied.

'Elyon know about you having to leave us to save some place, wanna contact her?' Will asked.

'Maybe next time, because someone is starting to give me an angry glare,' Irma stated as she noticed that Katara was glaring at her.

'Well, I better not keep you guys waiting, see ya Irma,' Will said.

'Bye guys,' Irma then cut the called as the blue screen disappeared.

'Now can we go,' Katara said.

'Yeah, c'mon,' Irma stated as they both walked towards the air bison. Katara got onto the bison, but Irma didn't as she could fly.

'Let's go,' Irma stated as they both flew up and headed to the Earth Kingdom. Irma followed Katara and Appa as she doesn't knew the location of the kingdom. As they were flying, Irma noticed a couple of black smoke at her left side, but she ignored it as she continued their journey to the kingdom.

On one of the two fire nation ship, Azula wan on board. She was heading to the water tribe before she spotted Katara, Appa and Irma as they were heading to the Earth Kingdom. Azula instructed his men to follow them. 'Follow them, I want to know how did that girl shoot water out of her hands,' Azula stated as the ships followed them.

Katara, Irma and Appa had been flying for over an hour as they saw an island when they flew by. 'There is where my brother got captured,' Katara stated as they both looked down on the island.

'When do we take a rest? My wings are getting tired,' Irma said.

'Don't worry about that, I think I see land,' Katara said as she noticed a land that stretch as the eye could see. She also saw a small watchtower on the land. She figured it could be the earthbender tower as it had their symbol.

'Great, now I can rest,' Irma stated as they both nearing the land.

'I think we're being followed,' Katara stated as she looked behind and noticed two black smoke.

'Wait, give me a minute,' Irma stated as she took off the heart. 'Let's find a place to hide first,' Irma stated.

'How about under water?' Katara suggested.

'Good idea, c'mon,' Irma said as they both flew towards the water. Irma then made a giant bubble huge enough for all of them to fit. They then entered the bubble before it sunk into the water.

On the ship, Azula was trying to look for the girls as they had disappeared out of view. 'Where are they!' Azula cried out. Suddenly, she had found the girls and the bison as they flew out of the water and headed left. 'Turn left! And follow them!' Azula instructed as the two ships did as she told them.

As the ships turned left, they didn't noticed that the real girls and bison were still underwater. 'I can't believe you could do that,' Katara commented.

'You don't know the half of it yet,' Irma stated. They headed to the watchtower underwater, preventing Azula from spotting them. As they reached the land, Irma made the bubble float back up. She noticed that the black smoke was gone. They then flew out of the bubble before landing on the ground nearby.

'That was a close one,' Katara stated.

'Tell me about it. By the way, where are we again?' Irma asked as she forgotten.

'We are on the Earth Kingdom land. We need to head to the Northern Earth Kingdom. There we can search for my brother,' Katara stated as they approached the tower.

'Do you think those guys a friendly?' Irma asked while pointing at the two guards on top of the tower.

'I'm sure of it,' Katara stated. As they were nearing the tower, a shouted was heard.

'Halt! Why are you girls doing here?' one of the guard asked. Then, he realised that the girl was wanted all over the Earth Kingdom.

'We wanted to head to the Northern Earth Kingdom, can you escort us there?' Katara asked.

'Wait, let me come down first,' the guard said as he disappeared out of view.

'I have a bad feeling about this,' Irma said softly.

The guard had appeared from behind the tower. 'Why are you girls wanted to head there?' he asked.

'To talk to a friend of mine,' Katara lied.

'And why is your friend behind has a pair of wings on her back?' the guard asked as he pointed at Irma.

'Well, it is kinda hard to explain,' Irma stated.

'Well then, I better escort you girls to the Northern Earth Kingdom,' the guard stated as he lead the way.

'Don't worry, but can we have a map?' Katara asked.

'Sure, come into the tower,' the guard stated. They both followed the guard into the tower. But Katara noticed was off about the guard as she saw a symbol of fire on his hand. 'Why don't we go ahead instead. I think we don't need the map anymore,' Katara said as she back away from the guard.

'I insist, you can have the map as I have two,' the guard said as he approached the girls.

'C'mon Irma, let's go,' Katara said as they both headed towards the bison. As they turned around, a fireball impacted in front of them. They noticed it was the guard who attacked them.

'I'm going to take you to the king as a gift,' the guard said.

'I don't think so,' Irma said as she sprayed a jet of water from her hands. The guard was stunned at how did Irma sprayed water at him out of nowhere. 'Let's get out of here!' Irma cried out as she flew up while Katara climbed onto Appa.

'I'll lead,' Katara yelled as she headed South, followed by Irma.

The guard got up before looking at the guardian. 'How on fire nation god did she do that,' the guard said as he was still stunned on the attacked.

* * *

**Well, I still got work on this story, but I got another story being written. I will try my best to finish this story while doing my other story. Thanks for waiting for this long though. And I need some reviews to convince me that the readers did read this story.**


End file.
